


F**k The Coffee

by butrfac14 (Endlessnightlock)



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee, F/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Sexy Times, Smut, Texting, Tumblr Prompt, sexy texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 05:09:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20168686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endlessnightlock/pseuds/butrfac14
Summary: This story came from a Tumblr Prompt that went as follows:Person 1: I want coffeePerson 2: I want your legs wrapped around my headPerson 1: F**k the coffeeI originally posted this story on tumblr, and I've since tacked on another 600ish words to round out the chapter. I also went in and cleaned it up a little bit. (Just the grammar and sentence structure, not the smut. That would be evil of me.)I think there may be one more chapter that I promised lovelytothebone she could beta if the inspiration keeps up (fingers crossed)!





	F**k The Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> So...thanks goes to lovelytothebone for requesting an Everlark spin on this post!
> 
> Frankly, I couldn't resist. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy :), and like I said there's a little bit of new material tacked on the end for your reading pleasure.

er“Thanks again for going out with me tonight.” Peeta leaned forward, grasping her hand before he could overthink it. He hoped it wasn’t too forward to touch her like this, he just wasn’t sure of himself with Katniss. It had been the craziest bit of luck (the best of luck) running into her at that coffee shop around the corner from his apartment a few weeks ago.

Katniss had been just as startled as he was but laughed when he re-introduced himself. “I know who you are,” she told him with a wry little smile. “I’m surprised you remember me.”

At that moment in time, Peeta was pretty sure Katniss Everdeen’s sudden reappearance in his life was fate giving him another chance at happiness, and he continued riding that sky-high euphoria that had everything to do with the fact that he’d just spoken to Katniss _freaking _ Everdeen, the girl of his dreams, and she was actually smiling at him and seemed to be enjoying his company. 

Before he could talk himself out of it, he asked for her number, and she programmed it into his phone. “I’m looking forward to hearing from you,” Katniss told him, her lips pinched together like she wanted to laugh.

And hear from him she did, silly little conversations that didn’t amount to much of anything:

**P: How’s your day going beautiful?**

**K: (Rolls her eyes- isn’t it a bit early to be calling me beautiful? You haven’t even taken me out yet ) To answer your question- hungry. I’m hungry. **

**K: Working through my break today and my vending machine lunch didn’t get the job done. How about you?**

**P: Well I for one feel beautiful today. :)**

**K: (Rolls her eyes again)**

**P: I’m stuck at my desk too. Let me know next time you can’t leave and I’ll bring you something to eat if I can get away from the office.**

**K: What about coffee?**

**P: I can be persuaded to bring that too.**

After that conversation about food, he finally got up the nerve to ask her out to dinner, and tonight they’d met at an Italian restaurant Finnick had recommended. 

“She’ll be eating out of your hand by the end of the night,” Finnick claimed, perched on the edge of Peeta’s desk at work that morning.

He had to admit he’d been pretty amused at the way Finnick kept bringing up the restaurant- the guy must have some fond memories of the place. “That sounds perfect. Thanks, man,” Peeta told him. Again.

Finnick nonchalantly picked up his coffee mug to take a drink. “The first time I got lucky with Annie was after I took her to _ Antonio’s_. She rode me so hard on my kitchen table I had bruises for days.”

Peeta kept his wide eyes on the screen, his face burning. “I didn’t need to know that,” he squeaked out.

But that bastard Finnick just laughed and smacked him on the shoulder before heading back to his desk. “I’m telling you Peetyboy- that place is magical! You’ll thank me later, I promise.”

And Peeta tried, he did, not to dwell on the direction his mind kept taking as the afternoon wore on. He was having a hard time keeping his thoughts decent, but it wasn’t Annie or Finn he kept thinking about.

Whatever this thing with Katniss was going to be, it was too new, too special to be leading with his dick. Peeta sighed and tried to discreetly adjust himself, hoping none of his coworkers would notice the way his pants were starting to tent. 

It was a losing battle. 

There was never any doubt in his mind that his first sexual reaction had been brought on by Katniss way back in middle school, and quite honestly not much changed in the following years. He always found himself thinking of her when he got off, and there wasn’t a single filthy thought about her that hadn’t crossed his mind when he was alone. 

He liked to think of her underneath him and begging him to fuck her_, _or how she’d look bent over with her ass in the air, pussy juices dripping between her legs, wriggling while he teased her with the head of his cock. Peeta would get her worked up before driving himself all the way. She’d gasp and grind against him, her hot slick walls surrounding him like a velvet glove... 

_ Shit, I can’t do this here, _ Peeta realized as his dick went from slightly uncomfortable to concrete hard in under a minute. _ I’ve got to calm down. I can’t show up like this tonight. _

He didn’t want to scare her off, so he’d simply have to be patient. He’d have to wait to make a move.

* * *

“I’m home,” Katniss called to her sister as she shut and locked the door behind her. Her purse got tossed onto the kitchen counter, and it was only a few more steps from there to the living room.

“You’re back early,” Prim asked from her spot on the couch. “How’d the date go?”

Katniss plopped down beside her and bent over to unzip her boots, tugging them off one at a time and tossing them on the floor. 

_ How did the date go? That’s an excellent question... _ “It seemed like we were having a great time until the end. It wasn’t anything bad exactly, he just seemed kind of standoffish when he said good night to me.”

“Standoffish? What do you mean- didn’t he kiss you?”

“Not even on the cheek.” Katniss scoured her hand down her face. “Maybe he’s not really into me that much.” But that didn’t seem right. Peeta had been very attentive while they shared a meal, it just confused her at the end of the night when he didn’t try to take anything farther. They’d stood outside the restaurant talking for a few minutes, but instead of making a move he just squeezed her hand goodbye and hailed a cab for her. 

“Sweet dreams Katniss,” was the last thing he said before closing the door and stepping back onto the curb. 

Prim patted her leg. “I’m sorry.”

“Me too.” Katniss wasn’t just confused, she was frustrated. 

When she ran into Peeta at the coffee shop two weeks ago it felt like no time had passed at all. That long-forgotten crush reawoke inside her body, but unlike her high school days, it was quickly followed by a bolt of lightning that flashed through, blazing a trail that settled low in her belly. 

She’d always _liked _ Peeta but was too intimidated to talk to him back then. He was handsome and sweet and adorable, and she distinctly remembers laying in her childhood bed and thinking about what it would be like to kiss him, although her thoughts never went much farther. 

Katniss had been somewhat of a late bloomer. She hadn’t even kissed her first boy until the summer after graduation. Unfortunately, it hadn’t been Peeta.

Her thoughts about him have taken on a more adult turn. 

She wanted him.

Bad.

It had been difficult to focus on what he was saying to her tonight over dinner. She tried to keep her thoughts pure, she tried, but all she could think about were those full lips of his and Peeta kissing every inch of her body. And when he stuck the tip of his tongue out to lick a bit of marinara off the corner of his mouth? She had to take several gulps of ice water to keep herself from spontaneously combusting.

How does a girl go about telling the guy she likes- _Hey I need you to screw me senseless, _or_ I want you to fuck me so hard that I can’t walk straight the next day _without sounding desperate? Obviously, Peeta didn’t feel the same way or he would’ve said something or at least touched h by now.

Maybe the attraction was one-sided. “I’m going to bed,” she said, getting up from the couch. Her head was too full to commiserate with her sister over her non-existent sex life. 

“Night,” Prim replied distractedly, her mind already back on the Food Network.

* * *

After a restless night’s sleep, Katniss woke early to the sound of her phone buzzing. _ Who could that be? _ She reached out blindly and grabbed the device from the bedside table before it vibrated off the stand. 

Her stomach clenched.

The screen was lit up with a message from Peeta.

**P: I know it’s early but I’ve been lying awake all night thinking about you.**

Katniss let out a breath. 

**K: Me too.**

A little smirk turned up the corner of her mouth. Maybe it was a hazy, early morning, not-quite-awake-yet brain fog, or maybe it was simply lust doing the talking, but Katniss decided to stop thinking and start doing.

**K: Remember how you told me you’d bring me anything? Why don’t you come to my apartment? **

**K: I want coffee.**

The ellipses flashed on her screen for a moment, indicating that Peeta was typing up a response. The dots appeared and disappeared a few times until finally his message popped up and she nearly swallowed her tongue.

**P: I want your legs wrapped around my head.**

**K: Fuck the coffee.**

* * *

“Peeta….” He took another lick, teasing her clitoris with the tip of his tongue. 

She pulled his hair hard, her fingers buried in the waves. Her thighs were wrapped around him just like he’d said, and had been since moments after he showed up at her door. 

They’d only managed to stumble back to her bedroom, their mouths desperately suctioned to each other. Once they reached the bed Katniss pulled his shirt over his head, wanting to feel his body under her hands, while Peeta tugged off her underwear and shorts. She fell back on the bed and yanked her shirt off as he laid down on his stomach and buried his face between her legs. 

Holy shit, he hadn’t been joking.

He’d already made her come once, his mouth teasing and sucking and licking her, relentlessly pursuing her pleasure like he’d spent years thinking about this very moment. This wasn’t slow or timid like first times usually are. This was raw hunger. 

Peeta’s hand went up to her breast and she heard him moan as he squeezed it. The noises he was making right now made Katniss think he was enjoying this just as much as she was. Which was ridiculous, because she was right on the edge of coming again...

Her thighs clamped around his head as he sucked on her clit, his fingers buried inside her as she broke around them, coating his fingers and face in her release as she felt her mind explode. He groaned louder than before, his mouth dropping to lick away the wetness that ran down between her legs.

“Please, come here,” Katniss clawed at his arms as she came back down to earth.

Peeta pulled himself up to her body and kissed her hard. 

“I want to live with my face in your pussy,” he told her, causing Katniss to laugh deliriously. For the first time, she felt his erection hard and heavy against the inside of her leg. Well, that wasn’t fair. Peeta had made her come twice and she hadn’t even _seen _him yet, let alone touched him. 

Her hands dropped to his pants and she tugged on the waistband. 

Peeta lifted himself with one arm, the other dropping to unbutton his fly. She smacked him away and did it herself, carefully unzipping until she could get her hand inside. She couldn’t wait to feel him.

He groaned when her hand wrapped around his cock, his mouth dropping back to kiss her messily while she stroked him. 

He was thick and hot and she couldn’t wait to get him inside of her. “Do you have a condom?” 

“In my,” he stopped and tugged on her wrist, “you’d better stop or I’m going to explode.”

He rolled over on his side, his chest heaving as he pulled the foil wrapper from his pocket. Peeta tugged his pants down his legs. 

Katniss felt like a switch went off in her mind once he was nude. Maybe it was the euphoria of her earlier climaxes, maybe it was something waking up inside of her, but looking at him made her feel crazy. She crawled up on her knees and kissed him, her hands wandering over the planes of his body, memorizing the feel of his shoulders, his strong arms, his torso, his thighs beneath her palms. He was hard-muscled, but his skin was soft and pale against her dark sheets.

He was beautiful. 

Peeta responded eagerly to her touch, his muscles twitching and jumping with every inch she traversed, and he rested his hands on her hips, letting her have free reign over his body. 

Finally, when she’d had enough of touching him, her hands went to his shoulders and she swung a leg over his hips, moving to straddle him. “Is this okay?” Katniss asked, suddenly shy. She wasn’t usually this bold to take charge in bed, but Peeta made her feel confident, sure of herself. Like a goddess.

In response, he wrapped an arm around her waist and tugged her against him so that she could feel his hard cock between her legs. “Fuck yes,” he panted out, thrusting against her. She rocked back, closing her eyes and getting lost in the feeling. Katniss sealed her lips to his again, their tongues tangling while they moved in time against each other. 

Finally, with an animalistic sound that came from low in his throat, Peeta put his hands on her hips and gave her a little shove back, on the border of losing all self-control. Katniss understood she’d been on the verge of saying _fuck_ _it_ herself, ready to slide him inside of her without a barrier. 

Once the condom was dealt with, Peeta pulled her forward by the hips again. She straddled him and sunk down, her eyes closing at the fullness of him encased there.

“Katniss, Katniss,” he mumbled. His eyes closed for a minute but then he opened them, staring up at her like she was the fulfillment of every fantasy he’d ever had. It made her feel fearless, wild, bold. 

She lifted her hips and let him slide most of the way out before sinking on him again.

“Oh my god…” he moaned, thrusting up into her. 

Katniss wanted to look, she wanted to, but when he met her thrusts everything hit just right. Peeta was touching a place deep inside that made her stomach clench with its intensity, the base of his cock stimulating her, his pelvic bone rubbing against her clit. It was all building into something that she’d never experienced before.

Peeta let out a strangled noise when her orgasm barreled over her suddenly, clenching around him, pulling him deeper inside of her as she cried out in bliss, in shock, in surprise.

When the physical reaction waned Peeta rolled her onto her back. He took her wrists in hand and raised her arms above her head, lengthening her spine so that he could look at her. He ran one hand down the length of her arm, over her breast, down her side until his hand curled around her hip. He clasped her thigh and wrapped it around his waist. 

Peeta sunk back inside of her but kept his torso elevated to look down at her. His eyes were fixed on the way her breasts bounced with each thrust of his hips, the way her pelvis curled up and met his movements with her own. It was so intense, so intimate for two people who’d never been together this way. Katniss felt like he was looking right through her like he could read every thought in her head. Like she was home.

Peeta didn’t seem to be in a hurry to find his release, driving into her with slow, measured thrusts of his hips. “How’s it feel?” he whispered, his eyes shining with something she couldn’t name, something that felt deeper than what it ought to be. Something that looked an awful lot like devotion.

Katniss leaned up and kissed him. She tightened her grip on his waist, and Peeta gasped as she ground herself against him. 

She wanted him to come, wanted to see him lose control like he’d done to her so many times this morning.

And with a loud moan, he did.

* * *

After, they lay on their sides staring at each other.

“I can’t believe we just did that,” Peeta admitted. She couldn’t get over how good he looked with the post-orgasmic flush on his cheeks, his skin glowing, his eyes sparkling. 

Katniss giggled. “Me neither, I’ve never been that forward in my life.” 

“I’m glad you were. Katniss, you have no idea… I like you so much.” He cupped her cheek and jaw and leaned in to kiss her, his lips parting hers and his tongue languidly slipping inside her mouth. Peeta rolled half on top of her and she twined her arms around his neck, pulling him closer while they tasted each other’s mouths. The sex had been amazing, but laying here kissing him, skin to skin, feeling the heat of his body was pretty good too.

He sighed contentedly when she pulled back to study his face. “I wish I could go back in time and tell high school Peeta about this moment.”

Katniss smiled at him. “High school Katniss would have been pleasantly surprised, she always thought you were out of her league.”

“That’s stupid,” Peeta said before kissing her again. He moved his mouth over to her neck and spoke in her ear. “You were so intimidating and way too hot for me with that pissed-off look and those black boots you wore all the time.”

Katniss sucked in a breath when his tongue traced her ear lobe. “You make me sound like a bitch,” her voice sounded breathy and not at all like herself.

“No, no, no,” he pressed light kisses down her neck with each word. “Aren’t you listening to me? It was hot. You have no idea how many nights I spent thinking about tasting you. Fucking you.”

“Oh my god.” She gasped. “You can’t talk like that.”

Peeta pulled back and looked at her, studying her face intently. “Why not?”

Katniss smoothed her fingers across his face. “Because it makes me regret not working up the nerve to talk to you.”

He laughed and kissed her. “Me too, but let’s not waste time on that. You know what I want now?”

“What?” Katniss waited with bated breath.

“Well, two things. First, more time with you like this.”

“I think that can be arranged. What else?”

Peeta groaned and dropped his forehead on her shoulder. “Coffee, I do need some coffee.”

Katniss snorted and pushed him off her. She sat up. “Me too. I was thinking maybe we could hit the coffee shop and then come back here? Unless you have plans for the day.”

He gripped her waist and tugged her back against his chest. “Fuck no I don’t. I’m officially clearing my social calendar for the next six months. I don’t want to go anywhere that doesn’t involve having you naked and underneath me. Or on top of me.” Peeta kissed her again. “How does that sound?”

“Perfect,” she said, patting him on the leg. “Now come on, let’s go get some caffeine so we can get back here. I have some ideas for the next round.” Katniss hopped out of bed and grabbed her clothes, laughing at the look of heated anguish on his face. “How do you feel about doggie style?”

Peeta grabbed her hand and tugged her backward. “What do I think? I think I’ve changed my mind about that coffee run.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
